wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blady Ptak
Blady Ptak ('''ang. '''Palebird) – wojowniczka, a potem karmicielka. Matka Wysokiej Gwiazdy, partnerka Piaskowego Ciernia oraz Wełnistego Ogona. Wygląd Blady Ptak jest smukłą, czarno-białą kotką o miękkim futrze i okrągłych oczach. Historia Super Edycja Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy Blady Ptak jest karmicielką w Klanie Wiatru. Na początku książki mówi się, że urodziła Wysokiego i Ziębę, ale Zięba zmarła krótko po urodzeniu. Kotka z niepokojem wzywa Wysokiego i mówi mu, by był ostrożny, kiedy odchodzi, aby odkrywać. Kociak zapewnia matce, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a Orle Skrzydło uspokaja ją, twierdząc, że Ryjówka i Kaszel będą na niego uważać. Zbliżając się do Jastrzębiego Serca, Wysoki przypomina sobie, że Blady Ptak ostrzegała go, aby nie zbliżał się do niego, ponieważ nie miał cierpliwości do kociąt. Kiedy myśli o tym, jak wrzosowiska wyglądałyby w gęstym śniegu, Wysoki przypomina sobie, że Blady Ptak poinformowała go, że w porze nagich drzew, mróz uderza w Klan Wiatru najbardziej ze wszystkich Klanów, ponieważ wrzosowiska są blisko nieba, ale czyni ich to również bardziej wyjątkowymi i bezpieczniejszymi. Wspomina, że powiedziała mu, że są bliżsi Srebrnej Skóry, niż jakikolwiek klan, gdy tuli ona Wysokiego w ich gnieździe i dodaje, że to oznaczało, że Klan Gwiazdy przyglądał im się uważniej. Kociak słyszy zmartwienie z głosie matki i pyta, czy koty robią tunele we wrzosach, by ukryć się przed martwymi wojownikami z innych klanów. Blady Ptak mówi mu, żeby nie był głupi, i liże mu ucho. Następnie odpowiada, że robią tunele, ponieważ byli silniejsi i bardziej sprytni niż pozostałe klany, a jej mycie staje się bardziej energiczne, co ucisza kociaka. Jest krótko wspomniane, że Blady Ptak i jej partner, Piaskowy Cierń, byli tunelowcami. Przypominając sobie historię o Roztrzaskanym Lodzie, Wysoki przypomina sobie, że była to jedna z pierwszych opowieści, które powiedziała mu Blady Ptak. Kiedy Wysoki próbuje kopać tunel, prawie się w nim zakopuje. Blady Ptak pociesza kociaka, który wraca, krzycząc, że wpadł do dziury, którą kopał i zranił pysk i pazury. Piaskowy Cierń próbuje przekonać Wysokiego, by kontynuował próbę, ale Blady Ptak mruczy, żeby odpuścił, bo kociak się boi. Wysoki pyta, gdzie są Orle Skrzydło i Zamglona Mysz, a Blady Ptak odpowiada, mówiąc, że Orle Skrzydło poszła po zdobycz, a Mglista Mysz poluje. Blady Ptak wyjaśnia, że Mglista Mysz nie jest już karmicielką i że jej kociaki nie potrzebowały jej w żłobku. Wysoki pyta, czy Blady Ptak nie pójdzie już pod ziemię. Kiedy Orle Skrzydło wraca, wyjaśnia, że Blady Ptak przez jakiś czas nie będzie tunelowcem. Wysoki pyta dlaczego, a Blady Ptak z trudem odpowiada, że jej ciąża była trudna, co spowodowało utratę Zięby. Wysoki odciąga ją od smutku, twierdząc, że w uszach ma piasek i matka zaczyna go myć. Blady Ptak wydaje się odległa i oderwana od rzeczywistości, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem. Piaskowy Cierń jest podekscytowany ideą powrotu do tunelowania przez Wysokiego i Bladego Ptaka, gdy Wysoki jest uczniem, choć Blady Ptak zauważa, że nie wierzy, że będzie wystarczająco silna. Odpuszcza, zasmucona, a Wysoki zostaje wysłany przez jego ojca, by ją pocieszyć. Kiedy docierają do żłobka, Wysoki idzie do brzucha matki, ale zostaje odepchnięty przez nią. Kotka wyjaśnia, że jej mleko wysycha i że nadszedł czas, by zaczął jeść zwierzynę. Podczas ceremonii mianowania na ucznia, Wysoka Łapa jest oburzony, gdy Wrzosowa Gwiazda przypisuje mu Poranną Pręgę jako mentora, ponieważ jest on biegaczem. Syczy na przywódczynię Klanu Wiatru, mówiąc, że równie dobrze może ścigać zdobycz. Blady Ptak opuszcza ceremonię z podkulonym ogonem, wyraźnie rozczarowana i wspomina o pójściu do żłobka, gdy Wysoka Łapa i Piaskowy Cierń mówią o tym, czego chcą. Piaskowy Cierń stwierdza również, że on, Blady Ptak i Wysoka Łapa mogliby razem łączyć tunele. Blady Ptak jest następnie widziana skulona przed żłobkiem z Łąkowym Poślizgiem. Wysoka Łapa próbuje porozmawiać z nią o swoim treningu, ale wydaje się bardzo rozproszona, a kocurek jest skarcony przez Orle Skrzydło, żeby jej nie przeszkadzał, bo potrzebuje odpoczynku. Łąkowy Poślizg wyjaśnia dalej, że nie spała dobrze, a Blady Ptak mówi, aby Wysoka Łapa opowiedział jej później o swoim treningu. Blady Ptak, Łąkowy Poślizg i Orle Skrzydło zaczynają mówić o zwierzętach, które na pewno powrócą na nadchodzącą porę zielonych liści. Po pierwszej próbie zbudowania tunelu do wąwozu Piaskowy Cierń mówi, że gdyby on i Wysoka Łapa mogli udać się tunelem do wąwozu, Blady Ptak byłaby z nich dumna. Kiedy grupa samotników odwiedza Klan Wiatru, Blady Ptak komentuje, że dobrze jest widzieć starych znajomych. Kiedy Wysoka Łapa pyta ją, jak długo ich zna, mówi, że odwiedzają ją od urodzenia i że zaczęło się od Algernon i Bess, a potem od Reeny, ich córki. Potem dołączyły do nich jeszcze dwa koty; Strzała i Kret. Kiedy Wysoka Łapa mówi, że mają dziwne imiona, Blady Ptak wyjaśnia, że Bess i Algernon zostali nazwani przez Dwunożnych, twierdząc, że mogli być pieszczoszkami, podczas gdy Bess podała Reenie imię swojej siostry. Bess zaczyna rozmawiać z Bladym Ptakiem, komentując, jak słabo wygląda. Blady Ptak po prostu mówi, że nie czuje się dobrze. Kiedy Bess pyta, kim jest Wysoka Łapa, Blady Ptak mówi z dumą, że jest jej synem. Jej głos słabnie, gdy dodaje, że drugi kociak zmarł. Bess następnie określa ją jako biedną i dzielą długą chwilę żalu. Następnie Bess komentuje zachowanie kotów, które nie chciały ich przyjąć, mówiąc, że będą musiały "zarobić na swoje utrzymanie", aby znów zyskać zaufanie, Wysoka Łapa jest zdezorientowany. Blady Ptak wyjaśnia, że będą musieli złapać własne jedzenie. Krótko po tym, Wysoka Łapa pyta, gdzie będą mieszkać goście, na co Blady Ptak odpowiada, że Bess zostanie z nią w żłobku za zgodą Łąkowego Poślizgu. Kiedy Bess martwi się o dobre samopoczucie swojej córki, Blady Ptak odpowiada, marszcząc brwi, że nie ma już miejsca dla innych kotów na pozostanie w żłobku, dodając, że Łąkowy Poślizg bardzo lubi opiekować się kociętami. Wysoka Łapa oferuje, że Reena może spać w legowisku uczniów, zaskakując tym samego siebie. Blady Ptak jest później wspomniana, gdy Reena pyta Wysoką Łapę, dlaczego on i jego klan wykopują tunele, na co odpowiada, że koty Klanu Wiatru zawsze to robiły, a Piaskowy Cierń i Blady Ptak również byli tunelowcami. Reena, która wydaje się nieco zaciekawiona, pyta Wysoką Łapę, dlaczego nie jest taki jak jego rodzice, nieco zawstydzając kocura. Blady Ptak jest później wspomniany ponownie, gdy Wysoka Łapa zastanawia się, czy Zięba mogłaby ją uszczęśliwić. Kiedy Klan Cienia atakuje obóz Klanu Wiatru, Bladego Ptaka nigdzie nie widać, więc Wysoka Łapa domyśla się, że musi być w żłobku. Po bitwie Blady Ptak mija Algernona i Bess i woła do Orlego Skrzydła, która umiera od poniesionych ran. Blady Ptak przepycha się obok Wysokiej Łapy, a jej głos załamuje się, gdy powtarza imię Orlego Skrzydła i pochyla nad swoją przyjaciółką. Blady Ptak mówi, że Orle Skrzydło była jedyną, która widziała Ziębę przed śmiercią oraz to, że nikt nie rozumie jej żalu. Wysoka Łapa żałuje, wiedząc, że jest jakaś pociecha dla matki, ale nie jest w stanie jej dać, sądząc, że nie będzie jej chciała. Wysoka Łapa obwinia się o śmierć Orlego Skrzydła, sądząc, że to jego wina, że przyjaciółka Bladego Ptaka nie żyje. Gdy zapada zmierzch, Blady Ptak wciąż leży obok ciała Orlego Skrzydła, a kiedy tunelowcy wracają, Piaskowy Cierń sprawdza, czy z jego partnerką jest wszystko dobrze, na co ona łamiącym głosem odpowiada, że tak. Wkrótce Wysoka Łapa położył się obok swojej matki i szepnął jej imię, mając nadzieję na jej pocieszenie, ale Blady Ptak po prostu przytulała się do Orlego Skrzydła. Następnego ranka kocica prosi o pomoc przy pogrzebie przyjaciółki, a Płomienna Skóra się z tym zgadza. Po śmierci Piaskowego Ciernia, Blady Ptak wybiega ze żłobka i pyta, czy go znaleźli. Poranna Pręga mówi, że nie. Kotka zwija się i Łąkowy Poślizg biegnie do niej. Widziana jest później poza żłobkiem, wpatrując się w przestrzeń z zamglonymi oczami. Wysoka Łapa przez chwilę rozumie, dlaczego zawsze wydawała się odległa, jeśli nie pozwoliła sobie nic poczuć, może uchronić się przed żałobą dla Zięby. Ćwierć księżyca później, Blady Ptak wytyka głowę ze żłobka i woła do Jastrzębiego Serca, że nadchodzą kocięta Łąkowego Poślizgu. Medyk przeskakuje jej grzbiet i wślizguje się do jaskini. Po raz pierwszy, oczy Bladego Ptaka są jasne, gdy ogłasza, że Łąkowy Poślizg urodziła trzy kocięta. Partner Łąkowego Poślizgu, Orzechowy Nos, nazwał już jednego kociaka Skoczek i opisuje jego krzywą łapkę, ale zapewnia, że nic mu nie jest. Później opisuje Gołębia, ciemnoszaro-białego kocurka, a na końcu Szczawik, szarobrązową kotkę. Siada z uśmiechem na pysku i mówi, że są piękne i głodne w chwili, gdy przybyły. Kiedy Wrzosowa Gwiazda zwołuje spotkanie klanu i wspomina o Piaskowym Cierniu, patrzy ze współczuciem na Bladego Ptaka i wspomina, że Wysoka Łapa chce zostać tunelowcem, ale Wrzosowa Gwiazda postanawia zakończyć wykopywanie tuneli, a pozycja tunelowca jest zakazana. Blady Ptak zbliża się do swojego syna i mówi, że cieszy się, że nie zostaje tunelowcem, a Piaskowy Cierń nie chciałby, aby Wysoka Łapa umarł tak jak on. Dotyka swoim nosem policzek Wysokiej Łapy i mówi mu, że nie może znieść utraty kolejnego kota, którego kocha. Kocur wpatruje się w matkę zaskoczony, starając się przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio Blady Ptak powiedział mu, że go kocha. Dwa księżyce po śmierci Piaskowego Ciernia, gdy Blady Ptak spotyka się z Wełnistym Ogonem, ich futra ocierają się od czasu do czasu, gdy wyściełali legowiska. Wysoka Łapa zauważa, że Wełnisty Ogon nigdy nie odstępował Bladego Ptaka i uczeń chce się upewnić, czy jego matka nie ma nic przeciwko. Gdy Wysoka Łapa jest oceniany przed zostaniem wojownikiem idzie, aby się napić, słyszy Wełnistego Ogona i Bladego Ptaka. Kocur pyta, czy jest tego pewna, a kocica mówi mu, że tak, za dwa księżyce. Pyta o Wysoką Łapę i stwierdza, że powinni mu najpierw powiedzieć. Wełnisty Ogon mówi "tak" i zastanawia się, jak to zrobić. Blady Ptak zniża głos i mówi mu, że powinna mu powiedzieć, kiedy Wysoka Łapa zapyta, o czym mówi. Oczy kotki rozjaśniają się, a ona mówi mu, że ma dobre wieści, i że spodziewa się kociąt Wełnistego Ogona. Jest szczęśliwa na myśl, że Wysoka Łapa zostanie bratem. Kocurek pyta o Piaskowy Cierń, a Wełnisty Ogon mówi mu, że Piaskowy Cierń nie chciałby, żeby Blady Ptak cierpiała przez resztę życia, a Wysoka Łapa powinien być zadowolony ze szczęścia swojej matki, która nie była przez długi czas szczęśliwa. Uczeń uważa, że on i Piaskowy Cierń nie mogliby uszczęśliwić Bladego Ptaka, ale Wełnisty Ogon może. Kocur mówi także Wysokiej Łapie, że nadal będzie jej pierwszym synem i pyta, czy naprawdę myślał, że będzie ostatnim. Blady Ptak wydaje się być nieświadoma, że sprawiła Wysokiej Łapie ból, a Wysoka Łapa warczy, cokolwiek czyni ich szczęśliwymi. Ciekawostki * Blady Ptak miała depresję poporodową, która pogorszyła się przez stratę jednego z kociąt. * Jest babką Pojedynczej Gwiazdy od strony matki. Galeria Bazy postaci Palebird (Kit).png|Jako kociak Palebird (Apprentice).png|Jako uczennica Palebird (Warrior).png|Jako wojowniczka Palebird (Quenn).png|Jako karmicielka PaleBirdPL.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy de:Bleichvogel en:Palebird fi:Vaalealintu fr:Palebird ru:Светлокрылая Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Wiatru Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Karmiciele Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Starszyzna Kategoria:Tunelowcy Kategoria:Martwi